Finding your voice
by gina101
Summary: Seeing Red take a dramatic turn for the worste when lead singer, Devon, walks out. The Although soon she learns fate brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

. Finding your voice.

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers woke with a warm happy feeling in the pit of her gut. She had had that dream again, the one with the hot guy.

She quickly rushed off to the bathroom to get changed, Dawn was already there. Dawn was Buffy's little fifteen year old sister.

"Dawn hurry up." Buffy shouted, banging on the door at the same time.

"I will." Dawn shouted back, gargling some water as she did so.

Buffy came down stairs with a sour look on her face when she saw Dawn in the kitchen.

"Thanks for using all the hot water dummy." She said and pushed her sister on the arm.

"Ow, she hit me." Dawn screeched.

"Will you two behave?" Joyce Summers said as she walked into the kitchen. She was a beautiful middle-aged woman with blonde curly and had been widowed by Buffy and Dawn's dad, Hank, just recently.

"She started it." Both sisters said in unison.

"Good morning all." A voice came into the kitchen, stopping Joyce from shouting at the girls. It was Xander. He practically lived at the Summers house. Xander's parents, Anthony and Jessica Harris, didn't get along too well. So he spent most of his time at Buffy's. only to get away from the war zone.

"Morning Xander." Joyce said and disappeared off into the living room.

"Hey Xand." Buffy said and hugged her best friend.

"So, you girls ready to rock your socks off?" both girls smiled.

"I'll just grab my coat."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy, Dawn and Xander pilled into the back of Oz's van. Willow and Oz sat in the front.

"Hey." they greeted each other.

"So, are we picking Devon up on the way?" Dawn asked, chewing on a piece of gum.

"About that," Oz started, making a right turn.

"Devon walked out on us."

"What? And you didn't tell us?" Buffy demanded.

"You were on holiday; we didn't want to worry you." Willow said defending her boyfriend.

"But don't worry Buff, we have people auditioning today."

When they got to the Bronze, a sea of people stood outside waiting to audition for a place in Sunnydale's hottest band, Seeing Red. In the band there was; Buffy and Oz on the guitars, Dawn playing bass and Xander on the drums. Devin used to be the lead singer, he rarely showed up though. They had actually considered letting him go before, looks like he had got the message himself. Their manager was Rupert Giles, he owned the Bronze along with Anya Jenkins. Xander had had his eye on Anya for almost a year now; he never gave up, no matter how many times she rejected him. They were already there, sat down at a table with drinks, waiting for Buffy and the rest of them.

"Ah, Buffy, did you enjoy your holiday?" Giles asked as the group walked in through the big front doors.

"Yeah, it was great." Buffy answered sitting in between Giles and Xander.

"Next." Buffy said almost falling asleep. They had listened to all the auditionee's except one. They all thought they were pretty screwed until the next guy walked in.

"He looks like the bandy type." Willow whispered to Buffy. Buffy looked up from the notepad she had been doodling on and gasped. The guy stood before her was tall with bleached blonde hair. He wore all black and a long leather jacket.

He took the cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it to the floor and squished it under his heavy Doc Martins.

"Names Spike." He said in a thick English accent, much like Giles'. Everyone had already decided no to this guy, until he began to sing. His voice was thick and dreamy, and lost all signs of his accent.

"You're in." Xander, Anya and Giles said in unison. Everyone else nodded except Buffy who still wasn't sure about this guy.

Buffy walked alone, kicking a empty can of 'coca-cola'. She was on her way to the Bronze from working a shift at the Doublemeat Palace. She had a stench of burgers and grease that seemed to follow her, she couldn't remove the bad smell without a full bar of soap and using all the hot water. She reached the doors of the Bronze, walked in and slammed her bag down.

"Rough day?" Willow asked hugging her friend and scrunching up her nose at the smell.

"The worst, I'm gona go get changed." Buffy picked up her bag and walked slowly to the back room. Once there, she unbuttoned her bright orange shit that was called her work uniform.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Spike walked in.

"Have you seen Giles?" Buffy shook her head whilst holding her shirt over herself.

"Oh, right. Cya." Spike said, and then went.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He did what?" Faith laughed and tightened her grip on Willow's hair.

"Ouch." The red head moaned.

"Sorry Red." Faith looked at Buffy. "So, you were getting changed, he walked in and then left?" Buffy nodded causing Faith to howl.

"He didn't try anything?" Cordelia asked painting her toe nails.

"Nope." Said Buffy, sounding almost disappointed.

"Well, if he's not going to try anything. You should."

"What!?" Buffy chocked.

"You heard." Said Faith.

"No."

"Come on B, I double dare you."

Seeing Red was setting up fir their first gig with Spike as vocals. Buffy was late. She had just finished her shift at work; she barged through the doors and slammed her bag down like she did all the time.

"You're late." Spike said.

"I was working." Buffy snapped back.

"Now now kids." Xander said sitting behind his drum set.

"Buffy, you may wana get changed," said Dawn.

"Oh great, do I smell that bad?"

"No comment pet," Spike smirked.

The band finished their last set; the crowd was roaring and screaming for an encore. Buffy went backstage and collapsed on the nearest chair.

"You okay pet?" Spike asked, coming though the doors and sitting next to Buffy.

"I'm fine." She said turning away form him.

"You don't like me much, do you love?"

"I'm not your love." She snapped, and then went to move away from him. Spike grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What do you want?"

"Sit down," he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, "drink with me."

"God this is gross." Buffy said pulling a face, which cause Spike to laugh.

"You have to get used to it love." They were sat in the boiler room of the Bronze drinking the bottle of whiskey, which was almost gone.

"So, how long have you been singing?" Buffy asked taking another sip of whiskey.

"All my life," Spike replied, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Why you ask?"

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Buffy said then walked out, leaving Spike all alone.

Buffy woke up to the ringing of her cell phone. She picked it up and read the text message she had waiting for her.

'What's tall and blonde and has a voice like an angel.' It was from Spike.

'Me?' she replied back, she lay in bed and waited for a reply.

'Funny, breakfast?'

She typed in her reply, 'Sure, meet at Starbucks,' then pressed send.

An hour later, Buffy was walking through the front doors of Starbucks. Spike was sat at a table, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey." Buffy said sitting down next to the tall bleached blonde.

"Frappachino?" spike placed a tall cup in front of her.

"Merci." She replied taking a sip f the iced liquid.

"You still didn't answer my question last night."

"Which was?" Buffy asked stirring the drink with her straw and looking all innocent.

"You know pet."

"No I don't." Buffy played dumb.

"Boyfriend?"

"What about it?"

Spike rolled his eyes, "Are you going to play dumb all day love?"

"Not all day, I have work." Buffy stood up and began to walk out until Spike grabbed her arm,

"You are quite the mystery Miss Summers." Then she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy stood behind the counter of the Doublemeat palace, wishing she was somewhere else.

"Gina, I'm going on break," she said to the elderly women standing at the side of the drinks machine.

"Thought I'd find you here." A voice came form behind her. She turned around. it was Spike.

"Are you stalking me?"

He smirked, "maybe."

"Come on." She said directing him to follow her.

"Where we going?" he asked following her anyway.

"In back."

Spike sat on a bench in the workers lounge when Buffy came in and handed him a cup of coffee.

"I kinda owe you one. Only this one is a really bad one."

"Thanks." He said taking the cup.

"So, what brought you to this part of town?" Buffy asked sitting at the side of him.

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, I wana know if you want dinner sometime." Spike mumbled.

"I have dinner everyday. Mostly it's the double meat medley." Spike laughed, he admired Buffy's sense of humour. "I mean with me."

"Pick me up at eight."

Spike knocked on Buffy's door, he was nervous. He wore a black shirt, with the top buttons undone slightly, black jeans and his Doc Martins. His nerved increased when an older woman answered the door.

"Erm... Is Buffy home?" he stuttered.

"It's okay mom." Buffy said walking down the stairs. She looked stunning. She wore black top and grey jeans with heeled shoes. Her blonde hair was held in loose curls.

"Hey Spike."

"Hey, you look amazing." Spike said causing Buffy's mom to smirk.

"Let's go Spike, before my mom gets out the family album." Buffy said pushing him away from the door. "So, where we going?"

"You'll see."

They both climbed into the back of Spike's 70's vintage black mustang.

The inertia was black leather. He put the car into first gear and sped down the street.

"How was the date last night?" Spike's friend, Angel, asked opening the curtains in Spike's apartment. Spike hid his head under the bed covers.

"That bad uh?" Angel smirked.

"No, it was great actually." Spike said taking the cup of coffee off his friend.

"So, what happened?"

"We talked, had dinner I took her home."

"Is that all?" Spike nodded to Angel's question.

"No Spikey getting laid?" Spike shook his head, "Not even a kiss?" again Spike shook his head.

"Have I taught you nothing?" Both men smirked.

"Morning sweetie." Anya said stroking Xander's hair.

"Morning." He pressed his lips to hers and held her closer.

"When are we going to tell the others about us?" Xander asked finding his clothes off the floor and putting them on.

"I thought we agreed on not telling them?"

"Well yeah, but I think we should."

"Well I don't." Anya snapped.

"Are you embarrassed about me?" Xander stood up raising his voice.

"No."

"Yes you are. Well forget it."

"Where are you going? Anya whined but it was too late, Xander was gone.

"What's wrong with you?" Buffy asked Xander as he stormed into the Bronze.

"Nothing." He snapped sitting behind his drums.

"You're all bad moody. She commented.

"Am not."

"The big gits just probably had lady trouble." Spike said walking in through the front doors. He smiled when he saw Buffy, causing her to blush and look away before anyone else noticed.

"I haven't!" Xander snapped.

"Bet it was that Anya chick." Spike teased.

Xander didn't say anything; he just picked up his drum sticks and began to play. The others quickly got into their places and began to play also.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cordelia walked briskly down the street. It was late at night and she was on her way to Buffy's house. Normally she would've taken her car, but her dad had taken it off of her because of the parking ticket she got the other week. The streets of Sunnydale were a spooky place for anyone at night. Especially someone walking alone. She had the feeling she was being followed. So she began to walk faster. Then she found herself running, looking behind herself whenever she had the chance. Suddenly, she came to a halt when she bumped into a tall person. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Watch where you're going." She snapped, and then carried on where she was headed.

"I still can't believe it." Willow said. The whole group was sat down at the Bronze, reflecting on the news they had just received.

"Me either." Buffy said, half of them were staring into space, some into beer glasses watching the bubbles rise to the surface then pop in the alcoholic beverage. All of them quiet, not saying a word.

"She's gone. She's really gone." Dawn said, Buffy rubbed her sisters back as she let the tears fall.

"Hey guys." Spike said walking in through the doors.

"Hey." everyone muttered not making eye contact with anyone. Buffy stood up and walked to the back room.

"You okay?" spike said following her.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." She snapped.

"Fine." He paused before leaving, then said; "Buffy, I know something bad has happened, it doesn't take a bloody rocket scientist to figure that one out. But you know something? I don't really know you, but you always the one who has to be strong, for everyone else. For some bloody reason you have that fixed into your head somewhere. But you don't have to; it's a big burden to carry. For once Buffy let someone comfort you." He turned to leave.

"Spike. Don't go. Hold me, just please hold me." Buffy said stopping him, he embraced her and kissed her forehead. He then looked deep into her eyes; he pressed his lips to hers and soon was trapped in a passionate kiss.

The Scooby Gang, as Xander liked to call them, all met at Buffy's house the next day. Spike also joined them.

"Cody's parents told me when the funeral is." Faith said walking in from the kitchen with some drinks.

"Good." Buffy said.

"Still can't believe she's dead," said Willow.

"Me either." Xander said to no one in particular.

"Did the police say how she died?" asked Spike.

"Someone rapped and killed her, and when I find out who it was, I'm gona rip his head off." Buffy said violently.

"Whoa! Steady on now B." Faith said.

"Why?" someone killed my friend and I'm not gona rest until I find out who did it."

She said clenching her fists.

"That's what the police are for Buffy. I think Faith is right, you cannot take matters into your own hands." Giles said. Since the death of Dawn and Buffy's dad, Hank, Giles had been a leading father role in their lives.

"Fine." Buffy muttered under her breath and stormed into the kitchen.

"Are you okay love?" Spike asked joining her in the kitchen.

"Leave me alone." She snapped.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"We kissed love."

"First of all, I'm not your love. And secondly, that kiss meant nothing. "

She was about to leave until Spike grabbed hold of her wrist and wouldn't let her go.

"So, that kiss meant nothing?" Buffy nodded, staring evilly into his eyes.

"Oh, come on pet. You would've taken me right there on Giles' desk if I hadn't have stopped you." Buffy backhanded Spike, busting his lip.

"You're disgusting Spike, you're beneath me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Seeing Red had just finished playing at the Bronze. It had been two weeks since the death of Cordelia Chase, the funeral has long since past and things seemed to be getting back to the way they normally were.

Spike jumped off the side of the stage and joined his friend Angel for a few drinks before going home.

"How were we?" Spike asked drinking a shot of whiskey.

"Rubbish." Angel said smirking causing Spike to his him; they both laughed and drank more whiskey.

"Look at him over there," said Buffy.

"Who now?" Willow asked.

"Spike, he thinks he's better than us."

"Oh, come on B, we all know you like him." Faith said placing their drinks down on the table.

"That's disgusting." Buffy muttered before taking a sip of beer.

Faith and Willow rolled their eyes.

"So, that's Buffy?" Angel asked buying another round of drinks. Spike nodded.

"She's hot."

"Yeah, I guess." said Spike.

"Hey Spike." Xander said walking over to the bleached blonde and his friend.

"Hey Xand, this is Angel, a mate of mine." Xander and Angel shook hands.

"Hey, I thought I'd come over here and leave the girls to it." Oz said.

"Hey, I'm Angel. Spike's friend." Angel and Oz shook hands.

"I'm Oz" he said.

"Where's the G-man?" Xander asked.

"He's in back, I think," said Oz.

Xander walked over to the back room, he heard noises from within. He opened the door slowly, regretting that he did so. Inside, Giles and Anya were rushing to get their clothes on.

"How could you?" Xander shouted.

"Xander, it's not what it looks like." Anya shrieked.

"Well, what is it then? Did you just fall onto him naked?" Tears filled up in Xander's eyes. He stormed out leaving Anya and Giles alone.

Giles knocked hard on Buffy's door. It was four in the morning. Buffy answered the door in her dressing gown.

"Giles, what are you doing here?" she whispered, not wanting to wake anyone else up.

"I need to find Xander." Giles said welcoming himself in. Buffy shut the front door and joined him in the living room.

"Is something wrong?" she yawned.

"Xander," he paused not knowing the right words to use. "Xander walked in on me and Anya." He didn't have to say no more. Buffy burst into fits of laughter, unable to control herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You and Anya?" Buffy chocked.

"It was a one time thing. Anyway, apparently she and Xander were dating. Only I didn't know that. I need to find him." He said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"Giles, relax. I will help you find him." Buffy said then went upstairs to get changed.

Spike rubbed his eyes and turned on the light. He then opened the door.

"Buffy? Giles? What are you doing here?" he yawned.

"Have you seen Xander?" Buffy asked walking in, followed by Giles.

"Yeah, I'm here." Xander stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Xander." Giles said walking towards him, relieved to have found him. "Earlier was a mistake, Anya never told me about you and her. I'm sorry." Giles rambled.

"Relax G; I know it's not your fault. I can't hate you for something Anya did. I've known you too long."

Buffy stood beside Spike, watching Xander and Giles make up. then suddenly, Spike grabbed her arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

"Spike! What are you doing?" she said before he grabbed her and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Tell Giles to hold up, I won't be long." Willow managed to squeeze in before her phone died. Willow cursed under her breath. She put the cell phone back in her pocket and carried on walking in the direction of Buffy's house. Seeing Red was having a song writing session at Buffy's and Willow was running a bit late. She carried on walking. Willow quickened her pace when she heard foot steps behind her. The foot steps quickened also. Until, they were right behind her. Then, blackness.

"Oz, I thought Will told you she was on her way." Oz nodded. "That was half an hour ago." Said Buffy.

"I'll try ringing her again." He said picking up his cell phone and dialled in Willow's number. "That's weird." Oz said looking at his phone. "She's not answering."

"Maybe she didn't hear it." said Dawn.

"Maybe." Oz had a worried expression on his face.

An hour later, still no Willow. The Scooby gang were staring to get worried, especially Oz.

"I'm gona call her house phone." Buffy said marching to her phone. She knew it was a long shot, everybody did, but it was worth a try. A while later, Buffy returned with a grim look on her face.

"Willow's in hospital."

The Scoobies rushed to the hospital. Mr and Mrs Rosenberg were sat down on some chairs, waiting for news on their daughter.

"Buffy, I'm glad you guys could come." Mrs Rosenberg said, forcing the tears away from her eyes.

"It's okay, anything for Willow." Said Faith.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Buffy.

Mrs Rosenberg shook her head. Then said, "The police think it's connected to Cordelia's death." She then burst into tears.

"Apparently there was a third women too." Said Mr Rosenberg comforting his wife.

Buffy asked, "Who?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm gona kill whoever is doing this." Xander hissed.

"No you're not Xander." Said Oz.

"How come?" He demanded.

"Xander's right B, they have killed two of our friends and injured another. We can't just do anything." Faith said.

"Wait." Buffy jumped out of her seat. "What have they all got in common?"

"They're all girls." Suggested Dawn.

"Yeah, but they are all our friends. They're all Scoobies."

"Hey you." Oz said as Willow woke up.

"Hey."

"You okay?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You were attacked, the police think by the same person who killed Cordelia." Oz paused. "And Anya."

"Anya's dead?" Oz nodded.

"Buffy's got a theory it has something to do with one of us.

"Could be."

"Why do I have to be the bate?" Asked Faith.

"Because, Miss…."

"Call me Faith."

"Faith, if you kid's theory is right, then the bate should be taken." Said the police officer.

"Oh great, so I have to get whacked before you find your man?"

Don't worry, I'll not let anything happen to you." He winked at Faith. Buffy and Spike rolled their eyes.

"They still haven't found the guy yet?" Angel asked grabbing a beer from Spike's fridge. Buffy and Spike, who were cuddling together in front of the TV, shook their heads.

"Any ideas on who it is?" Angel handed Spike a beer.

"Nope." Spike said taking a sip.

"Well, by the sounds of it, this guy has a grudge on you guys and he's really clever, ex-military I'd say." Suddenly, something clicked in Buffy's head.

"Riley." She muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dawn was sat watching cartoons when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mom, someone's at the door." Joyce Summers answered the door and was shocked to see who was stood there.

"Riley." Joyce greeted him and invited Buffy's ex into the house.

"So, who's this Riley guy?" Spike asked speeding down to Buffy's house and trying to dodge traffic.

"He's an ex of mine. Ex-military. I left him because he wanted me to love to Boston with him."

"So now he wants revenge?" asked Angel.

"Looks like it."

"Buffy called." Announced Oz to the others, "its Riley."

Buffy burst in through the doors of her home.

"Mom! Dawn." She shouted.

They were tied together on the sofa wit duck tape on their mouths.

Xander and the others pulled up outside Buffy's house in Oz's van. They all piled out of the van and into Buffy's house.

"Buffy!" Xander shouted. Buffy and Spike were being held at gun point by Riley Finn.

"Riley put the gun down." Xander begged.

"I don't think so Xander. "

Xander stared down at the floor, Angel, Spike's friend, was laid motionless in a pool of blood around his torso.

"Oh my god, Riley you can't do this." Said Xander.

"Can't I? I'm just getting revenge."

"By killing people?"

"Why not? Buffy killed a part of me when she dumped me."

"Get a life you creep." Buffy snapped. Riley slapped her across the face.

"You touch her again and I'll rip your head off." Hissed Spike.

"You love her don't you?" asked Riley holding his gun directly at Spike.

"Yeah, I love her." Buffy gasped at the confession.

Suddenly, a gun shot sounded, then another, then another. The police barged through the doors.

Riley fell to the floor dead.

Buffy turned to Spike with a smile on her face. She was lad it was all over. Spike held his hand to his chest, blood spurted through his finger tips and he fell to the floor.

"Spike." Buffy held him in her arms and stroked his hair.

"I love you." He said, then he began to cry.

"I love you too." She said then kissed his lips.

Pain shot all the way through Spike's body, he breathed his final breath.

Then, peace.

The End.


End file.
